Just Tonight
by nicfanz
Summary: He had many women before but no one had him burning with desire as much as the woman lying next to him.


**Just Tonight**

_Summary: He had many women before but no one had him burning with desire as much as the woman lying next to him._

_A/N: This is a sequel to "The Only Thing that Matters" but can be read as a stand alone fic._

* * *

><p>"You will not harm her, Bekah," Elijah growled, hand clenched tight around his sister's throat.<p>

"Why not?" Rebekah seethed. "She was the reason why Kol got stabbed. She deserves to die."

"I made a promise to Klaus to protect Caroline. I always keep my promises," Elijah stated calmly, but there was a hint of menace behind his eyes.

"I see what this is about. You fancy the baby vampire." Rebekah smirked and wrenched Elijah's hand away from her throat.

"Don't make assumptions, Bekah," he said cooly, but there was a slight edge to his voice that warned her not to overstep her boundaries.

Rebekah snarled in disgust. "I don't see what's so special about her that you guys have to bend over backwards to protect her. This is Tatia all over again."

Elijah turned his back towards her. "Leave, Bekah. If I ever see you here again, I will not be courteous, sister or not." He heard her huff before feeling a gush of wind blow by him. When he was certain that she was gone, he made his way towards the front door and tapped lightly on the wood. He saw through the window Sheriff Forbes walking towards him.

"You are…?" Sheriff Forbes asked after opening the door.

He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Elijah. I am here to see Caroline."

* * *

><p>Elijah knocked on Caroline's bedroom door. After moments of silence, he turned the knob and gasped quietly at the sight before him. Sprawled on the bed was the blond vampire, clad in a black negligee that clung to her curves and revealed the top of her cleavage. She was asleep, a night mask covering her eyes. He stepped forward and peered down at her, smiling when her mouth opened and soft snoring sounds emanated from her throat. He frowned when she suddenly gasped.<p>

"Please."

Elijah sat down on the edge of her bed and lightly stroked her cheek, her skin like silk against his hand. "Caroline?"

"_Please_." She grabbed his arms and pulled him down towards her. "I need you," she breathed. She took his hand and lowered it to the soft swell of her breast.

He inhaled sharply, his fingers involuntarily flexing against her chest, sending sharp tingles of electricity throughout his body. He had many women before but no one had him burning with desire as much as the woman lying next to him. It took every ounce of control not to take her then and make her his. He was not Klaus, who tended to act impulsively and not think about the consequences. Hesitantly, he pulled his hand away and heard her moan.

"Touch me."

Her words triggered the beast inside of him and against his better judgment, he leaned down towards her and pressed his lips onto hers. She groaned and opened her mouth wider and he took it as an invitation to go further. He slowly branded her creamy skin with kisses, starting with the corner of her mouth down to her chin and to her arched neck. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled the aroma of her skin, the perfect blend of lavender and femininity.

"Lower, _now_," she pleaded, her voice soft and peaked.

He obliged and pressed tiny kisses in the valley between her breasts. She moaned loudly and he looked up. Her mouth was wide open and her head was thrown back in pleasure. He felt pride swell inside him for making her react that way.

"Don't stop Tyler." She bit down on her bottom lip and trailed her hand down to the dip that Elijah's lips had once been attached.

He froze and pulled back from the woman he was slowly becoming addicted to. He had made a mistake coming to her room, touching her, and giving in to her (and _his_) desires. She was dreaming of another man, being intimate with him and the thought made him angry yet shook him to reality. She was not his and he couldn't pretend otherwise.

"Why did you stop? Don't you want me?" She whimpered and licked her lips.

His eyes trailed her every move and cursed, forcing himself to turn away. He refused to be sucked into a situation that he would regret later. But an echo in the back of his mind kept telling him that he wouldn't.

"Please, I can't wait."

He turned back and saw that she had lifted the hem of her negligee to reveal a pair of lacy black underwear underneath. She parted her legs and lowered her hand to touch the apex of her thighs.

Part of him thought that she knew what she was doing and who she was doing it with. He wanted to believe the outfit, the _seduction_ was all on purpose. She was awake and feigned sleep to reel him in. But this was innocent Caroline who in her right mind would never be attracted to him. She despised him for what he did to Bonnie's mother and Elena. His thoughts were interrupted when she grabbed onto the fabric of suit and crushed his body to hers.

"Please make love to me." She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged, arching forward. The act caused the strap of her negligee to slide down her shoulder.

Just for the night, he forgot he was the moral one and gave in. He would regret it later, that was sure.


End file.
